marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:On Angel's Wings
| image = On Angels Wings.jpg | date = November 17, 2001 | sn_num = 7 of 17 | ep_num = 20 of 52 | writer = Greg Johnson Boyd Kirkland Craig Kyle | director = Frank Paur | guest = Mark Hildreth (Warren Worthington III/ ) Christopher Judge (Erik Lehnsherr/ ) | prev = Adrift | next = African Storm }} Said the night wind to the X-Men, do you see what I see? Way up in the sky, dear X-Men. Do you see what I see? A man, a man. Flying in the night, with wings as big as a kite. With wings as big as a kite. Story is falling in . The shines brightly in the . The stands out amongst the skyscrappers. is covered in white. The glows steadily atop the in . circle around with stand to the side. Dozens of people walk around . Elsewhere, two women walk out of a towards just across the street. A woman approaches the towers' doors. The wearing a smiles and tips his hat as he opens the door for her. She wishes him happy holidays as she enters. In one of the upper floors in a , a rings until the gets it. A woman leaves a message begging to pick up if he is there. Warren's says that she and his are greeting him from and are thinking of him. They wish their son to call them as they are worried. As she says this, someone stuffs through a in the door. It falls into a pile of letters on the floor. All this goes unnoticed by Warren, sitting in a chair watching near the . He's watching the news. The stands before a burning building, s walk around struggling to put out the blaze. She says that a disabled woman is still trapped in the building and the firefighters have yet to reach her despite several attempts. Warren's eyes narrow then he grips the arm of his chair to stand. He walks through an open door onto the balcony and listens to the sounds of s below. He sees race down the street towards the blaze just a few blocks down. Warren takes off his and a falls with it. Revealing an impressive pair of white wings, Warren leaps off the balcony and flies into the air. He races through the sky towards the fire. At the scene, firefighters continue their battle. One sprays the hose everywhere he can. Two attempt to climb the burning stairs. Outside, two are forced to restrain a woman demanding to be let go since the disabled woman cannot get out. Her eyes are in tears as she cries out to her . Inside a smoke-filled bedroom, the mother is unconscious in her . A burning beam falls next to her. Outside the window, Warren watches over her like a creature from Heaven. He goes through the window and lands next to her. Then he carries her out into the night air. The mother wakes up and sees the ground far below. She seems shocked and looks up at her gorgeous savior. Warren looks down then smiles and she relaxes. Back at the fire, the daughter walks away sobbing. In a park, Warren lands with the mother near a and sets her down. She smiles as he extends his wings and takes off. The mother sees her daughter, and calls out to her. Jamie is shocked and runs over to her mother. The two embrace and she wonders how her mother made it out. The mother says an saved her, a real one with actual wings. Meanwhile, the is also covered in snow. The trees are bare. And the building is with . Inside, an sits atop their tree. The lights twinkle on and off as hangs an . All of the are mingling with each other. chats with , with , with , with , and with , , and . stands to himself watching the fire burn in their fireplace with s hung on the mantle with on top. Kitty opens to uncover a blue and silver box. She opens and uncovers a beautiful and thanks Jean. Jubilee and Magma open theirs, also revealing necklaces. They all thank Jean who thinks nothing of it. Amara laughs when she sees sneaking up behind Kitty with a strand of . Kitty looks quizzically at Amara as Jubilee begins to laugh. When she notices she bats it away saying only in his dreams would he get a kiss. He holds up telling her to get into the then makes kissing noises. She gets up and runs away while Kurt chases after her begging for a kiss. They run through Charles and Logan. Charles marvels at the children's youth. Logan is just glad he's not a kid. Xavier explains that he is welcome to spend the holidays with them. Kitty and Kurt continue running around behind him. Logan turns him down saying he has important things to catch up on then drinks from his . Rogue walks up to Scott and comments on how lonely it will be the next day when everyone else is gone. Scott drinks from his mug and agrees. Rogue, acting awkward, thinks it could be fun just them, the professor, and Hank. She then hands him a to open, since everyone else is exchanging gifts even though it is early. Scott sets down his mug and accepts it. He looks befuddled and says he hadn't gotten her anything yet. She plays with her hair and tells him not to worry since there is still time. He opens the box and pulls out a . Across the room, Jean watches Rogue put her hand on his shoulder, getting jealous. However, she is distracted by Kitty and Kurt's playing. Kitty falls over when Kurt teleports and lands on the couch. He sits next to her and leans in for a kiss while holding the mistletoe above them. She slips away as he closes his eyes so Kurt ends up kissing Bobby. Both boys look away in disgust. The next day, Ray is walking with Bobby and Amara, all with their bags. Behind them, Jean thanks Hank, Charles, Scott and Rogue and leaves. They all wave good bye and Scott wishes her a fun time. Ororo closes the door to the as everyone in both it and the waves farewell. Jean watches Scott and Rogue then looks down, again becoming jealous, then peaks back at them. The two cars, one with a attached to the grill, pull away. The four remainders watch everyone go. Hank then rubs his hands together wondering if either of them would like to help the professor and he install a new security upgrade to . The two teachers walk in. Scott assumes that's Hank's idea of fun. He puts his arm on Rogue's back and the two follow inside. Back in New York City, a kid runs past a couple in Central Park. Nearby, someone is looking a that day's edition of . A picture shows the building on fire with the firefighters nearby. A headline says "WOMAN CLAIMS ANGEL SAVES HER FROM FIRE". Warren stands and tosses the paper into a nearby . He stops to look at the angel at the when he hears the sound of struggling. He runs over and spots a taking the from a man in a suit. The man is knocked down and the mugger flees. Warren watches as the man chases after him. He drops his trench coat and flies off after the mugger. Unseen by any of them, another man in a dark hat and trench coat watches Warren soar through the air. The man continues chasing after his stolen property. The mugger turns back to see the man fall into the snow and laughs. The man gets up to see Warren flying overhead. Warren swoops down and picks the mugger up. He wonders what is going on and demands to be let down. As Warren takes him higher, the mugger asks not to be dropped. As they fly close to some , the man thinks it is impossible. Warren sets the man atop the flag pole and he begs not to be left there. The mugger promises to give up crime, go to , and anything else. Warren flies off. Meanwhile, the man is talking to a on back. He tells him that someone with wings took the mugger away. He says that it was a real angel, but the cop doubts him. Just then the briefcase falls from the sky. The cop looks down as the horse rears up. The man looks up and points out the angel. The officer is shocked to see Warren in the air with the sun's rays coming down, just like a real angel. Warren lands near his trench coat. He looks around then puts it back on. Nearby, the other trench coat man watches Warren calmly walk away. Later that day, a family is sitting in their living room when their attention is caught by the news about the mugging. The reporter explains that es claim a man with wings captured the crook. Footage shows the businessman and officer speaking with a field reporter. People in a watch the news on the store's sets. They show an interview with Jamie and her mother, with the elder saying how handsome the "angel" is. In the street, a man is holding a with the headline "ANOTHER ANGEL SIGHTING" and a small picture of Warren above the city. He walks away from several people reading papers outside a . Elsewhere, a group of kids, one with a , are sitting near a parking lot listening to the news on their . The radio host says a Dr. claims the angel occurrences are just another form of sighting. The kids laugh at this idea. Johnson explains that stories like this take on a life of their own, becoming grander with each telling, and that soon even rational people believe them. While hearing this, two women look in the store window at some angels. As they move way, a runs up with a sign that says "ANGELS ARE AMONG US" and they must repent. The two women walk around him and he tells another passing man to repent. Back at the mansion, Charles is reading the Daily Globe when Hank gives a quote about entertaining strangers as they may be angels. Charles wonders if he is quoting , but Hank corrects that it is the . Hank and Scott are playing on the coffee table while Rogue lounges in the nearby chair watching. Charles does not believe this figure to be from . Scott wonders if it's some kind of , though Rogue disagrees. Hank then quotes from about more in the world than people know of, and Rogue recognizes that as Shakespeare, to which Hank agrees. Charles explains that if Cerebro was not being repaired then they would have found the "angel" by now. He fears that the person's activities would alert the world to the existence of s. Charles proposes going to the city and recruiting the angel. Rogue gets excited and volunteers to go with Scott. She says she is going crazy sitting around there alone. Charles agrees and tells Hank to compile a list of known angel sightings with addresses and witnesses. He explains this will help the two start. Rogue gets excited. In the city, Rogue and Scott stand outside a house. The door opens and they meet Jamie. Later, they are walking down the street when the homeless man with the angel sign runs up behind them. They stop and look at him. Then, they are in the office of the business man as he explains his experience. Back on the street, the two run away from the homeless man, past a store, as he chases them. At the diner, the two sit in a booth with a sandwich between the two. Scott compliments the coffee as it "hits the spot." Rogue says that the angel sounds pretty cool. Scott agrees, but says their chances of find him are slim. Rogue agrees, but enjoys getting out of the . Rogue then suggests that they do something fun while they are there. Scott agrees and asks what she wants to do. She suggests they go to a music store she saw on , since he does still owe her a present. Scott agrees, despite not thinking shopping is much fun. Scott then notes that the people they met that day actually believe the figure is a real angel. He wonders if the person may in fact be the real deal. Rogue laughs at the idea then stops when she realizes that Scott may believe in the angel as well. She apologizes as she didn't mean to hurt him. He agrees and explains that after his family's crash he had thought everything was lost including his , , and . Rogue listens intently. He was unable to deal with it so he believed that his brother was out there somewhere with a . As he grew up he stopped believing. When they found Alex, he began wondering again if there was someone looking out for them. Outside, the looms over the . Atop one of its towers is the figure in the dark clothing. He is none other than . He watches as Warren, now in a masked costume, flies through the towers. He smiles and stretches his hand out. He causes a moving van to slide sideways. The driver tries to correct but he smashes a passing car. That car then spins causing another car to slam into its side. Warren hears the crashing and looks down. A car with a family approaches the four-car pile up. The driver swerves but crashes over the side with the cables catching the vehicle. The driving father holds onto his wife who holds onto the daughter in the back. They look terrified as they stare down. Warren swoops down towards the bridge. People have stopped on both sides and are looking at the car ready to fall. The daughter cries out to her mother, but then hears Warren saying that everything will be alright and asks for her hand. He grabs her and pulls her out of the car. Warren lands amongst all the people and sets her down. He waves and flies up. One of the cables snaps and the car falls further over the ledge. The mother grabs onto the father. Warren flies over and opens the door. Just then another cable snaps. The car falls over the side and plummets into the river below with a mighty splash. Warren hovers above holding the couple as they all watch. He then flies up and lands on the bridge. People everywhere are astonished by him. He lets the couple go and they embrace their child as she runs to them. Warren is surprised when he is surrounded by people. Erik walks towards the crowd. He manipulates a cable into wrapping itself around Warren's leg. Warren struggles and the little girl wonders what is wrong with "Mr. Angel." Not noticing her, he continues to struggle but his wing accidentally knocks the girl off the ledge. Everyone is shocked and Warren leaps down after her. The calls out to his daughter, , and the cries out in terror. They watch as Warren grabs the girl and they plummet into the water. Everyone is shocked until Warren finally comes up with the girl. He struggles to fly out of the water but crashes back down. He tries again and manages to get out. He flies back up to the bridge, water shaking out of his wings. He lands on the bridge, the people continuing to be shocked, and hands the unconscious girl to her parents. A runs up and takes a picture. Just then, Erik speaks up. He blames the angel for hurting the girl as he knocked her over. Another bystander agrees noting he saw the same thing. The crowd becomes angry as the bystander claims the man is just a freak. Erik smiles and walks away. Warren tries to follow but is cut off by the crowd. One person claims that the wings are fake. Warren orders them all to stay away and extends his wings to push them back. Just the police arrive in their squad cars. He turns and flies off towards the city. Erik watches him go. At the music store, Scott and Rogue are going through when they overhear two girls nearby talking about the news. They say that someone got pictures of the angel at the accident on the bridge. The other cannot believe that the angel is real, or it could be a . Rogue elbows Scott and the two listen in. They look at each other as the girls leave. Later that the of the , Haley is in the hospital. Her mother is stroking her hair while the father holds his wife. The explains that they will take care of her and asks them to follow him. The father pulls the mother way who resists at first then begins sobbing. When they are all gone, the window opens allowing a wind to blow through the room. A shadow passes over Haley. Warren reaches down and brushes the hair off her face looking concerned. Just then he hears a noise at the door. He quickly hides. A comes in and examines the girl. Warren looks on while hiding behind a curtain. He notices a coat in the room and begins to put it on while the nurse goes to the window. She closes the window and curtains as Warren sneaks out, now wearing the doctor's coat and having removed his mask. As he walks down the hall in disguise, Warren passes Scott and Rogue who are talking to the doctor. The doctor says that the two just missed the girl's parents. Rogue wonders where they can reach them as it is very important. The doctor reveals they said something about ing at the . Warren listens in as he walks by. Just then Rogue turns and sees the man walking away. She notices a feather falling down and calls out that it is him. Warren then breaks out running. Scott calls out that they just want to talk. They chase Warren down the hall as the doctor and nurse look on. As they run, Warren grabs an orderly's cart and throws it down the hall spilling its contents. He continues running as the two continue their chase. Warren runs to a window and sheds his doctor coat. He opens it and flies out. Scott and Rogue look out the window as Warren flies into the night air, then look at each other. At , people are walking about. Inside, Haley's parents are sitting in a pew praying. There is a single of s on the altar. On the second floor, Warren looks down from the balcony. He bows his head. Just then he notices a shadowy figure behind him. He turns and sees Magneto float over to him. He tries to back away but is stopped by the railing. He asks who the person is. Magneto claims he is like him. Warren wonders what that means. Magneto claims that he used to be like him, confused at what he is and doubting if his powers were a curse or blessing. Warren backs up across the balcony saying that he isn't interested. Magneto wonders if he realizes the gift he has. He points out that he can fly, something other people only dream of, yet lives alone in shame. Warren claims he is dealing with it. Magneto asks if he truly believes that helping people will earn their acceptance. He points out how quickly the people turned on him earlier. He asks if Warren wants to live the rest of his life in fear. Warren replies that he does not. Magneto interrupts to say that there are others like them and he wants Warren to them. Warren thinks it's a club for weirdos and freaks and turns him down. He turns and walks away. Magneto then raises a causing it to drop its . He warps it and wraps it around Warren's waist. Warren drops down escaping the candlestick and wonders what is going on. Magneto continues following Warren with the candlestick. He says that instead of making this easy, Warren has made it difficult. Warren flies out into the cathedral. Magneto floats out after him. Haley's parents stand and see Warren flying above them. Magneto breaks the of a and sends it towards Warren. The hero dodges the initial attack but it flies around him trapping him in the chain. The chandelier falls pulling Warren down with it. Before he crashes to the ground, Magneto floats him just above. The parents run in fear. Magneto pulls Warren towards him then floats to the door. Just then, Cyclops's optic energies blast Magneto. The villain flies back and crashes through the . With Magneto gone, the chandelier begins falling back to the ground. Rogue sees him and Cyclops blasts the chain freeing one wing. Warren is able to slow his descent and lands mildly hard. The two X-Men run over to him. They help Warren up and Cyclops asks if he is alright. He then offers to free him and blasts away the chains. Rogue notes that Magneto is still alive. Warren wonders who these people are. Just then, Magneto calls out to them and floats through the broken window. He floats several more candlesticks and a podium up to him asking if they learned nothing, then tosses the objects down at them. The three run and dodge the attack. As Warren flies away, part of a column breaks apart and the flies out. The column pieces break apart against the window. Rogue laments that they would have liked a "thank you" from him. Cyclops backs away as a candlestick smashes the column they are hiding behind. Cyclops peaks around and blasts at Magneto. However, their adversary blocks the attack with concrete. Just then, Warren flies through the window and tackles him. Cyclops calls out to "Angel" to let him go. Warren lets him go and flies up. Magneto watches him but is blasted by Cyclops and falls to the ground. Rogue watches him then runs to him. She takes off her glove then touches his face. Magneto quickly wakes and pushes her hand off then kicks her back. Magneto stands, his eyes glowing, when he sees Rogue turn with her eyes glowing as well. Magneto flies up and Cyclops blasts him, but the attack is blocked by concrete while he makes his escape. Rogue uses her stolen power to follow Magneto into the air. She flies out of the broken window and out over the city streets. Magneto flies away but she begins to catch up to him. As they fly through the buildings, Magneto causes four to fly up and block the path. Rogue nears and causes them to part allowing her to pass. They crash into the surrounding buildings and fall. Magneto flies up and behind the Chrysler Building. Rogue follows but stops on one of the s. She looks around having lost her prey. She flies down and is then confronted as he appears around a corner of the building. He cries out and blasts her back towards a building marked . As she flies backwards uncontrollably, Magneto takes one of the eagles and twists it around. He breaks it off and sends it flying towards her. She stops just before hitting the SE sign then is shocked by the coming eagle. She flies down and it slams into the sign destroying it. However, one of the pieces of debris hits her and she falls uncontrollably. Magneto floats away having won. As Rogue falls down, she is saved by Warren who swoops in at the last second. He flies the unconscious Rogue up into the air. She wakes and says that maybe he really is an angel. She puts her arms around his neck as they fly through the sky. Later at the hospital, Haley's parents are sitting worried in the waiting room. They are watched by the nearby Warren, Scott, and Rogue. Warren hopes that the girl will be alright as he didn't mean to hurt her. Scott tells him that a lot of people owe him their lives. Rogue pipes up that she is included. Warren then wonders how the Xavier Institute is any different from what Magneto was telling him. He wonders why everyone wants him to join their team. Scott says they are nothing like Magneto. Rogue explains that he is on a "power trip" while they want to use their powers for good. Scott warns that they learned not everyone is ready to deal with their powers just yet. Warren knows this already. Scott advises that with Magneto still out there that he should lay low. He wants Warren to come with them to meet Professor Xavier and check them out. Just then, the doctor comes out and tells the parents that Haley is awake and will be fine. They hug as the doctor says they can see her now. They follow the doctor and Warren follows them at a distance. The two X-Men stand. She wonders if Warren will accept their invitation, but Scott doubts it. They follow him. Warren is standing in the hall watching Haley, her parents, and the doctor. The X-Men walk up and join him. Inside the room, Haley says that she saw "him" in her dreams. When the mother asks who she means, the daughter says her angel. Rogue wipes away a tear and Scott puts his arm around her. Warren smiles at the two. Elsewhere at a , a car pulls away with a tree strapped to the top. Inside the lot, leads her sister Jean and parents and through the trees. She stops and gets excited at one. In her home, Kitty is lighting the for with her parents, and . In a , Kurt gets off a plane. He waves at his and , and runs to hug them. At their home, comes out from behind a tree to see a hit it. He moves out and throws his own. His dodges. Ororo and watch on while drinking their coffee. The father then stops him and points to the two women. They toss them but hit the patio. Ororo then conjures a wind to blow at the two. They smile and run away. In some , Logan breaks the . He the end of his then moves to make another shot. He is alone in the room. Back at the mansion, Hank and Charles toast their mugs while the tree twinkles behind them. They sip their coffee while a fire slowly burns in the fireplace. Quotes "Happy Holidays." :-'Woman' "I'm not here. Leave a message." "Warren, if you're there, please pick up. Dad and I just wanted to say 'hi' from London and let you know that we're thinking about you. Please call, dear. We're very worried about you." :-'Answering Machine' and Kathryn Worthington "Once again, we understand that a disabled woman is still inside this burning building. Firefighters have made numerous heroic but unsuccessful attempts to reach her." :-'Reporter' "Jamie! Here, honey! I'm over here!" "Mom? Mom! How did you get over here?" "An angel, honey. A real angel, with wings." :-'Jamie's Mother' and Jamie "Kurt, in your dreams." "All in the holiday spirit." "Kurt, knock it off." "Come on, Kitty. Just a little kiss?" :-'Kitty Pryde' and Kurt Wagner "Ah, to be young again." "Yeah. Glad that's over." :-'Charles Xavier' and Logan "It's sure gonna be lonely around here when all these guys leave tomorrow." "Yeah, really." "But it could be fun, you know? Just us, the prof, Mr. McCoy. Hey, I got something for you. I know it's early, but everyone else is exchanging gifts today." "Oh, Rogue. Thanks. Gee, I haven't gotten you anything yet, but..." "Don't worry about it. There's still time." :-'Rogue' and Scott Summers "Alright. Who's up for helping the professor and me install Cerebro's new security upgrades?" "I guess this is his idea of how to have a fun holiday." :-'Hank McCoy' and Scott Summers "What is this!? Put me down! [Warren goes higher] No, no! Don't drop me, please!" :-'Mugger' "Look, it's him. I told you. Just like I said, an angel." "Glory be, would you look at that." :-'Johnson' and Police Officer "In a story with a great holiday twist, a mugging was apparently thwarted in Central Park today by an angel. Eyewitnesses claim a winged man flew down from the sky capturing the alleged thief." "His wings were beautiful, and he was so handsome." :-'Reporter' and Jamie's Mother "And so, Dr. Johnson, you're saying these angel reports are just another kind of UFO sighting?" "Yes. Stories like these quickly take on a life of their own growing more exaggerated with each telling. Soon you find otherwise rational people seeing and believing very irrational things." :-'Radio Host' and Johnson "Be not forgetful to entertain strangers for thereby some have entertained angels unawares." "Shakespeare?" "The Bible." :-'Hank McCoy', quoting 13:2, and Charles Xavier "There are more things in Heaven and Earth, , than are dreamt of in your philosophy." "Now ''that's Shakespeare." :-'''Hank McCoy', quoting Hamlet Act One Scene Five, and Rogue "I fear his activities will alert the public to the existence of mutants." :-'Charles Xavier' "These people we talked to today, they really believe this angel is for real. Do you think...? I-I mean, is it possible that..." "Come on, you don't think...You do. Oh, wow. Wow. Scott, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." "Yeah, you're right. When I was a kid, after the plane crash, I thought I'd lost everything. My parents. My brother. I just couldn't deal with it, you know? So I believed that Alex must be out there somewhere with a guardian angel looking out for him. And after a while, I grew up. But when we found Alex again after all these years I kind of wonder if maybe somebody was looking out for us after all." :-'Scott Summers' and Rogue "I've got you, honey. Give me your hand." :-'Angel', first line "It's his fault. He knocked the girl into the river. I saw him." "Yeah, I-I did too. This guy's no angel. He's just some kind of freak." "Yeah. Those wings aren't real, are they?" "No, stop. Get back." :-'Erik Lehnsherr', Onlookers, and Angel "Who are you?" "Someone like you." "What do you mean?" "Someone who used to be confused about what he'd become. Someone living in fear and self-pity wondering whether he's been cursed or blessed." :-'Angel' and Magneto "Do you realize what a wonderful gift you have? You can fly. You can do what everyone else dreams about. And yet you live alone, hiding in shame. It needn't be so." :-'Magneto' "You think that by helping a few pathetic people they will learn to accept you?" :-'Magneto' "What is this!?" "This could have been easy. Regrettably, you've chosen to make it hard." :-'Angel' and Magneto "Now we now Magneto's still in business." :-'Rogue' "You fools! Have you learned nothing?" :-'Magneto' "A simple 'thank you' would have been nice." :-'Rogue' "I think you really are an angel." :-'Rogue' "I hope she'll be alright. I-I didn't mean to..." "You don't need to explain, Warren. Listen, from what we've heard, a lot of people owe you their lives." "Yeah, including me." :-'Warren Worthington III', Scott Summers, and Rogue "So this Xavier Institute of yours, what makes it different from Magneto's pitch? I mean, suddenly it seems like everybody wants me to join their organization or something." "No, it's not like that. Believe me, we're nothing like Magneto." "Yeah, he's on a total power trip. We're just trying to fit in and make good use of our abilities." "But we've learned we've got to be careful because most people just aren't ready to deal with us yet." "Yeah, tell me about it." :-'Warren Worthington III', Scott Summers, and Rogue "Do you think he'll come with us?" "No." :-'Rogue' and Scott Summers "I saw him again. In my dreams." "Saw who, sweetheart?" "My angel. He came to see me." :-'Haley' and Haley's Mother Trivia *The Chrysler Building was the headquarters of Kingpin in . *Rockefeller Center, seen briefly, is a significant set piece in the Christmas themed episodes of 's and 's . *Jean gives Kitty a present in a blue and silver box. These are the colors of Hanukkah. *There are six stockings above the fireplace. They are likely just decorative as there are, at this time in the series, ten members of the X-Men not counting the . *The music during the good-bye party is a jazzy version of . *Bobby gets disgusted when Kurt accidentally kisses him. In 2015, the comics would reveal that Bobby is gay and thinks that Angel, who is introduced in this episode, is cute. *The hood ornament on the Rolls-Royce, called the is a woman leaning forward with her arms outstretched behind her and cloth running from her arms to resemble wings. The design is slightly different from real life, almost resembling the ornament of a Bentley. *Ororo is seen driving the X-Van with Jubilee, Bobby, and . Ray is driving the Rolls-Royce with Kitty, Jean, and Kurt. *''The Daily Bugle'' is place of employment for Peter Parker. *During the montage of angel reports following the mugging, the price for the parking lot is $7.00. *Another version of Hank's biblical quote is "Do not forget to show hospitality to strangers, for by so doing some people have shown hospitality to angels without knowing it." *The family car that crashes looks like a Dodge Durango. *The scene on the bridge shares several similarities with the famous Spider-Man story ''The Night Gwen Stacy Died''. **Spider-Man and Angel are forced to save someone on the Brooklyn Bridge by a villain who knows their true identity. **Gwen Stacy is knocked off the tower during the battle between Spider-Man and Green Goblin while Magneto manipulates Angel into knocking Haley off the driving span. Both heroes grab the girl before hitting the water, though Gwen dies (it's never specified exactly by how) while Haley is knocked unconscious. **The event leaves both heroes wracked with guilt and blaming themselves. *The photographer on the bridge bears a resemblance to The Daily Bugle employee and superhero Peter Parker. *The hospital has a sign wishing people a happy . *In real life, the St. Patrick's Cathedral is located just across the street from Rockefeller Center. *There are twenty pews in the cathedral, ten on each side of the aisle. *During the battle, Rogue flies around. In the comics, Rogue took the powers of Ms. Marvel and could fly (like Rogue could in ). *''SE'' stands for Stark Enterprises, the business of Tony Stark. *Angel turns down a chance to be on the X-Men. In the comics, he is an original member along with Cyclops, Jean/Marvel Girl, Iceman, Beast, and Professor X. *'' '' plays over the end montage. *The Christmas tree lot sells . *The montage takes place on the eighth and final day of Hanukkah. Goofs *The angel statue seen at the beginning looks like the one at Bethesda Terrace and Fountain. However, that's in the middle of Central Park and not near skyscrappers like shown. *The streets are completely devoid of traffic when the firetrucks go through. *Throughout the episode, visible breath does not always appear despite constantly cold temperatures. *Throughout the episode, the breath coming out stay visible for a while and float up. This is closer to the smoke from people using cigarettes, not the warm breath in cold air. *There are at the fire, yet they are no where to be seen and it is firemen holding the daughter back. *At the fire, the firemen are wearing breathing masks but Jamie is not. If it was necessary to wear them, they would not allow her to be close without one. If it's okay for her, it would not be necessary for the firefighters. *Throughout the episode, Angel's hair does not move in the wind while flying. *This is presumably the first Christmas since finding Scott's brother Alex, he is even mentioned, yet neither visits the other for the holidays. *Spyke's disappearance from the farewell party is odd since so many others were shown as unvoiced background characters and he does appear later on. *Despite the massive size of Warren's wings, they are never seen when the trench coat is on, either bulges in the coat or peaking out behind him. This is most evident when he runs towards the mugging. Made worse when he subsequently takes off his coat and the wings are obviously seen between his legs. *The flags that Warren leaves the mugger on are all white. *During the news montage, the women cast a reflection in the store window but the homeless man does not. *All of the cars are going the wrong way over the bridge, in both directions. *After the crash, there are additional cars stopped ahead of the wrecked cars. Meaning that several people stopped and backed up to the crash. *On the accident side of the bridge, there is a stopped car pointing the wrong direction that was not involved in the pile up. *Warren and the couple are no where to be seen in the shot where their car falls over, even though they would be clearly visible according to the following shot. *When the cable wraps around Angel's leg, Haley is staring past the side and only notices the strange man with wings who saved her when he starts struggling. *While in the record store, Scott is wearing s but there's no cord and no store would use wireless headphones for fear of getting them stolen. *In the first shot of Rogue talking to the doctor, her hands are skin colored as though she doesn't have gloves. In the following shot they are correctly colored for gloves. *Neither the doctor nor nurse do anything about the stranger wearing a doctor's coat suddenly running when spotted. *The doctor's clipboard is blank. *As soon as Warren loses the doctor coat his mask is back on without having touched it. *The actual St. Patrick's Cathedral is significantly longer than the one shown here. *Magneto rips apart one column to chase after Angel but merely hits the one the X-Men are hiding behind with a candlestick. He could have broken apart all the building's columns. *It is obvious that the city street when Rogue chases Magneto are simply a still painting. There are cars stopped in the middle of blocks with no traffic around them. *The hospital chair's arm is still in front of Warren when he stands to follow Haley's parents. *Kitty is lighting the menorah incorrectly. Character designer and occasional director Steven E. Gordon had left instructions on how to light one but was not around for the final animation. He admits that it can be confusing.Steven E. Gordon at Facebook *Jewish people typically wear a kippah when performing religious ceremonies. Mostly men but sometimes women. None of the Pryde family wear one when lighting the menorah. *Charles makes a big deal about not wanting the public to know about mutants. Yet when with her family, Ororo performs a garish display on a public street with passing cars. Continuity *First appearance of Angel. *Only time Kathryn Worthington is heard. Warren Worthington II is mentioned but not heard. Neither one is seen. *Only appearance of Jamie, her mother, Haley, her parents, The Daily Bugle, and Stark Enterprises. *Magneto last appeared in , where he disappeared and was assumed dead. *Scott mentions finding his brother Alex in . *Alex Masters was last seen in . *Cyclops is the first to directly call Warren by his codename Angel. *First appearance of John and Elaine Grey. *Carmen and Rebecca Pryde last appeared in . *The Pryde family is established as being Jewish. *The first time Kurt's foster parents see his holographic disguise. Presumably, he showed them how the makes him look. *Vivian Daniels and her husband last appeared in . *Angel next appears in . *Angel would be seen as a member of the X-Men in Xavier's vision in . Cast : The credits list Nicole Oliver who is only known to play on the series. Since Wilde does not appear in the episode, it is unknown if she was any of the characters without a credited actor or if this was just a standard list of the major actors used throughout the season. Background Angel was redesigned from his original comic book look so that the wings are attached along the longer expanse of his back rather than only at the attachment at the wingbone. This is closer to actual birds. Originally, Boyd Kirkland was going to through in some Easter eggs in the bar scene by having other characters show up. However, it was decided against so that Logan is alone emphasizing the emotion of the moment. Reception "Stu" of Marvel Animation Age felt the episode was one of the best of , saying that it had everything including great action, outstanding music, beautiful scenery, and a wonderful Christmas tone. While he usually dislikes Christmas episodes, like 's , he thought this one delivered with a heart-warming beginning and great festive visuals. He appreciated that it didn't try to make him feel guilty like other Christmas specials do. He liked the use of a guest star that didn't go against the tone of the series, as the Fantastic Four or Spider-Man would not have made sense in the series but Angel did. He loved William Anderson's score, feeling he outdid himself. He pointed out the music during the fire rescue and the rendition of of Jingle Bells at the end as particularly beautiful. He did think the animation was better than usual with the backgrounds stealing the show, and that it was the best of the series behind only . He loved the battle in the city and the snow everywhere. As a fan of Angel, he thought he was done well. He felt it worked perfectly for people to believe he was an actual angel instead of just a rich kid with wings. He liked the voice and the subtle costume. "If you've not seen this episode before, don't waste any more time. Shut off the computer and get yourself out and buy the DVD. If nothing else, you'll have something great to watch at Christmas to get you in the festive mood." The episode has a 8.9 on TV.com and 7.5 on the Internet Movie Database. References External Links *Marvel Animation Age *TV.com *Internet Movie Database *Marvel Database *X-Men: Evolution Wiki Category:X-Men: Evolution Episodes Category:Christmas (X-Men: Evolution)